


"Lan Zhan, I Want to Sleep With You!"

by deanlockiradall



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Fanart, Finally, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Slash, Spoilers, from Chapter 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlockiradall/pseuds/deanlockiradall
Summary: I had a lot of feelings to Chapter 100 of MDZS, and this is what happened.





	"Lan Zhan, I Want to Sleep With You!"

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to have this up for Valentine's Day, whoops... Anyway, I know the scene here didn't happen exactly as depicted, but I could totally see Wei Wuxian saying this earnestly to Lan Wangji while simultaneously tugging his hair.


End file.
